


10 маленьких текстов по ЛоГГ

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Шенкопф/Ян, Фридрих/Аннерозе, Айзенах, и др... редкие у меня пейринги, маленький виньеточно=драббловый размер, низкий рейтинг, иногда джен.





	1. Бессонница

**Author's Note:**

> Шенкопф/Ян

Баловство по анекдоту Мэлис Крэш  
Юлиан входит в темную каюту, спотыкается об кота и падает на диван.  
-Блядь!  
-Яре-яре...  
-Простите, адмирал, простите, генерал...

***  
Вальтер перевернулся на другой бок и попробовал устроиться поудобнее - не получилось. Кровать была слишком узкой, и он везде натыкался на Веньли. Ночь обещала быть бесконечной.  
Кот уже был отправлен в ссылку на пол. Кровать не выдержит троих.  
Перевернувшись на живот, Шенкопф накрыл голову подушкой. Надо было срочно придумать благовидный повод для расширения кровати высшего ком состава.   
Повод не придумывался.  
Повернувшись на другой бок, третий или четвертый по счету, Вальтер уткнулся носом прямо Веньли в загривок.  
В принципе, в узких постелях была своя романтика - можно было тесно прижаться и организоваться приятное ночное пробуждение.  
Настроившись на некоторую разминку, Вальтер уверенно положил руку Яну на бедро.  
Именно в этот момент послышался звук открываемой двери и возмущенное мявканье кота, на которого явно наступили. Вальтер только успел приподняться на руке, чтобы рассмотреть вошедшего, как тут на него обрушилось тело, а вместе с ним и весьма неприятные ощущения.  
\- Блядь! - не сдержался Шенкопф и, стряхнув тело с себя, согнулся пополам от боли.  
\- Ярэ-ярэ, - сочувственно пробормотал Ян, едва ли проснувшись. Основной удар Вальтер принял на себя, как и положено младшему по званию.  
\- Простите, адмирал, простите, генерал... - затравленно прошептал голос, в котором Вальтер безошибочно опознал Юлиана.   
Кто кроме него мог так бесцеремонно вломиться к начальству посреди ночи? Никто.  
Говорить "Пошел вон", - даже не пришлось. Бормоча извинения Юлиан выскочил из каюты.  
Повернувшись на пятый бок, Шенкопф поглубже натянул одеяло. Юлиан - проблема Яна. Пусть он сам с ним завтра разбирается, как хочет. Вальтер будет спать. Желательно до самого второго завтрака.


	2. Черепаховый гребень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Фридрих/Аннерозе  
Категория: юст  
Жанр: кэжуал

— Подождите, Ваше Величество!  
Опомнившись, Аннерозе присела в глубоком реверансе, будто так могла искупить нарушение приличий. Хорошо, что Фридрих шел один, без свиты. Такое случалось редко, а Аннерозе хотела поговорить с ним и только с ним.   
Император замер, почти сделав шаг.  
— Слушаю тебя... — фраза, оборвавшись, повисла в воздухе.  
Раньше он добавлял "дитя мое", чтобы подчеркнуть, какой она, в сущности, еще ребенок.   
Аннерозе помнила первый день во дворце. Второй. Весь месяц час за часом, когда бродила по пустым коридорам, пытаясь понять, зачем ее забрали из дома.  
Догадываясь зачем.  
Фридрих относился к ней по-отечески, подчеркнуто отстраненно. Иногда, встречая ее в анфиладах дворца, заговаривал с ней. Иногда приносал букеты роз — знак монаршего покровительства.  
Может быть, он испытывал неловкость. Может быть... ему было все равно.   
Он просто отметил красоту девочки, а кто-то из излишне расторопных слуг принял одобрение за приказ. Может, пытался выслужиться.   
Может... Аннерозе старалась не думать, сколько разных "может" преследовало ее, даже, когда в первый раз проводили тайным ходом в императорскую спальню. Фридрих казался усталым и немного удивленным ночной гостье.  
После той встречи, он перестал говорить "дитя мое".   
Свежие розы стали присылать ей чаще. Рядом с вазой она находила приятные безделушки — веера, шкатулки, украшения. Все, что скрасит заточение райской птички.  
Аннерозе проводила пальцами по изысканным гребням, смотрела, как драгоценные камни капельками росы застывали на лепестках — в украшениях было не больше тепла, чем в пустых дворцовых залах. Множество занятий позволяли не думать о брате и об отце.  
Еще большее — не думать о человеке, в чьей власти она оказалась.   
С каждым новым подарком ей казалось, что Фридрих становится все более и более отстраненным — на радость свите.  
— Ваше величество... — осмелев, Аннерозе подняла взгляд. Как никогда она казалась себе маленькой девочкой. — Дайте позволение... Старшая фрейлина сказала, что я буду неправильно выглядеть, что я испорчу руки, и вы не одобрите... только если Вы лично разрешите, то она допустит...  
— Что именно?.. — фраза снова повисла в воздухе, не закончившись "Дитя мое".  
— Заниматься травами. Хотя бы горшечными цветами. Ваше Величество!  
Ей показалось, или действительно взгляд императора на миг потеплел?  
Не ответив, Фридрих продолжил путь, и Аннерозе не рискнула снова окликать его.  
На следующий день ее пригласили пройти в сад.


	3. Смена сезонов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «1.g5 и ферзь вынужден отдать свою жизнь за слабую пешку»

Снег за окном сменяется дождем, а потом снова снегом. Как только саду кажется, что наступила долгожданная весна - ударяет легкий морозец.  
Страшно.   
Почки могут замерзнуть, так и не раскрывшись. Яблони не зацветут или сразу скинут белую, почти подвенечную, вуаль лепестков.  
Ей не больно, и нет разрастающейся в груди пустоты.   
Все идет своим чередом - осень сменяется зимой, зима - весной, а потом обязательно придет тепло.  
Зимний сад уставлен кадками - в нем просторно только летом, когда растения украшают парк. Сейчас из горшков пробиваются первые ростки, еще совсем нежные. Два лепестка потемнее на светлой-светлой ножке. Им требуется особый уход. Или... или стоит оставить все как есть? Выживет сильнейший. Сильнейший же потом даст плоды и семена.  
Селекция...   
Она не любит мудреные термины. Иногда ей кажется, что хочет полностью перестать думать - только чувствовать. Чувствовать, как капли ударяют по листьям, как солнце ласкает кору, как мерзнут корни, погружаясь в целебный зимний сон. Интересно, выживет ли лавровое деревце, высаженное в саду? Стоило спрятать его в кадку и каждую осень прятать в теплое нутро дома.  
Лицо искажает злая ухмылка.   
Она может позволить злость на себя. Она может позволить относиться к себе с пренебрежением. Она может позволить себе проживать вместе с этим маленьким лавром все сезоны, от расцвета до старческого осеннего упадка - пусть. Она заслужила право на себя! На одиночество! На мысли и сны - о себе! Право на эгоизм, право - увидеть вселенную в малом...  
Право не думать, сколькими жизнями обернется то или иное решение.   
Право не думать о других. Право - чувствовать.   
Право - лечить себя и свою душу. Лелеять свою боль так же трепетно, как хранить клубни, собранные до весны.  
«Еще один сезон», - обещает она себе. Еще один сезон мира и покоя только для нее. Еще только один...


	4. Тридцать зерен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фаренхайт и его бабушка

По кухне разливается самый лучший на свете запах - запах кофейных зерен.  
Адальберт отсчитывает их по одному - ровно сорок - а остатки бережно ссыпает в жестяную банку. Там, крепко закупоренные, они не потеряют свой неповторимый запах.  
Потом безмятежность утра взрывает шум кофемолки.  
Как только она затихнет, Адальберт знает наверняка, придет бабушка.  
Шелковый халат укрывает морщинистые руки. Раньше его полы закрывали кончики домашних туфель, а теперь обтрепавшиеся края аккуратно подшиты. Но оперение птиц, украшающих шелк, не поблекло.   
Адальберт приветствует ее улыбкой, а она отвечает церемонным наклоном головы. Столько лет - а еще юных фрейлин могла бы поучить, как правильно держать спину.  
Руки бабушки по цвету похожи на потемневший пергамент. Правую руку украшает полоска обручального кольца. Адальберт поджимает губы и отворачивается. Слишком ясно виден ему белый след от кольца на левой руке.  
С первым же жалованием Адальберт его выкупит. Надо только аккуратно платить проценты.  
У кофейной чашечки сколот верх, а блюдце разбилось еще очень давно, но бабушка берет ее в руки, как император взял бы державу.  
С шумом бабушка вдыхает запах, а потом умиротворенно улыбается, сделав первый глоток.  
\- Наконец-то ты научился варить кофе, мой мальчик. Наконец-то.  
Она знает. И Адальберт знает. На чашку положено пятьдесят зерен. Просто до этого почти год он клал не больше тридцати.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а потом он умрет  
да-да  
и всем будет все равно  
а она останется еще жить дальше. в своем мирке угасающего разума, но все еще прямой спины  
и всем будет все равно


	5. Они держат небо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Мюллер/Минц  
Жанр: преслэш, романс  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждение: постканон, безобоснуйное, махрово романтичное

Весенний Один встретил гостей хмуро: прохладной погодой, серым небом и то и дело начинающимся моросящим дождем.  
Но разве мелкие трудности могут остановить боевых офицеров, когда они намерены получить удовольствие от прогулки?  
\- Вы первый раз на Одине? - спросил Мюллер, поднимая повыше воротник пальто.  
\- С неофициальным визитом - да, - поежился Юлиан, в свою очередь пряча руки в карманы бесформенной куртки.  
\- Жаль, что с погодой не повезло.  
\- Это, честно, ерунда. Я так рад, что могу посмотреть не парадный город, что мне все равно. Тем более что вглядитесь - листва вся умытая, зеленая. Дома как светятся.  
\- Надо было не полениться и пойти часа в четыре утра на площадь, когда самый рассвет.  
\- А что тогда? - Юлиан замер, рассматривая украшающего портик атланта. Дождевые капли стекали по гладкой черной "коже" гиганта.  
\- Город совсем другой. Людей нет. Он будто прозрачный, и простор, от которого захватывает дух... Хайнессен - сплошные новостройки, там не продохнуть, а тут - бесконечность от края до края мира.  
Наконец юноша оторвался от созерцания украшения и почти бегом бросился догонять ушедшего вперед Мюллера. Должность и статус не сделали Минца более выдержанным, по крайней мере когда необходимости следить за поведением не было.  
\- Какие все-таки красавцы, - оглянувшись, восхищенно выдал Юлиан.  
Нейдхарду оставалось только молча согласиться. Мужские фигуры стояли вызывающе прекрасные, гордо демонстрируя только слегка прикрытые повязками тела.  
\- Пойдемте, посмотрим на город сверху.  
\- Далеко?  
\- Не очень, но пройтись придется.  
\- Тогда чего же мы ждем?  
\- Все же лучше сначала выпьем кофе, - предложил Нейдхард. Откровенно красные от холода уши спутника его настораживали.  
\- Чай, - уверенно заявил Юлиан.  
\- Может, бренди?   
\- Ну.... - протянул юноша отводя глаза.  
В итоге они оба заказали глинтвейн. Минц долго пытался выбрать безалкогольный, но Нейдхарду удалось его убедить, что в такую погоду только подогретое вино действительно поможет сохранить тепло, если они действительно хотят забраться на обзорную площадку.  
\- А почему вы присоединились к Райнхарду тогда?.. - спросил Юлиан, потягивая через трубочку теплый напиток.  
\- Было много причин... - помявшись, ответил Мюллер.  
Они говорили долго. Говорили когда, булькая, закончился глинтвейн в бокалах, и когда, всеми силами оттягивая неизбежное, Нейдхард доцедил выбранный кофе, когда они доели заказанный ланч, потому что покидать теплое деревянно-кожаное нутро кафе не хотелось совершенно. Говорили, когда колокольчик, подвешенный над дверью, жалобно звякнул, прощаясь.  
Им обоим было легко идти рядом друг с другом, едва не касаясь плечами, совать строгой кассирше деньги в окошко, чтобы получить разрешение подняться на самый верх. Хорошо, что людей мало, всех отпугнули промозглый ветер и начинающийся дождь.  
Десятки ступеней вверх по каменному колодцу, потом надо согнуться в три погибели, чтобы пролезть в дверь. Но это не проход на капитанский мостик - просто уже за пределами башни, шаткая железная лестница, скользкая от воды. Между ступенек проглядывает жестяная крыша, и они жалобно звякают от каждого шага. А впереди – кольцом опоясывающая центральную башню обзорная площадка.  
Мужчины стоят рядом, смотря вдаль. Туда, где солнце уже освещает золото отделки какого-то дворца. А под ногами, стоит чуть опустить взгляд, - красные крыши, узкие улочки, иногда проедет случайная машина. И никаких людей.  
Порыв ветра взлохмачивает волосы Юлиана, и он, будто на самом деле легкий как перышко, делает шаг вперед, к неверной ограде. Хлипкая загородка не удержит, если навалиться на нее всей тяжестью.  
Нейдхард действует почти на инстинктах: схватить, обнять, притянуть к себе. А потом просыпается разум, и вместе с этим руки безвольно повисают вдоль тела. Но Юлиан не отстраняется, прижимаясь спиной.  
\- Все в порядке, - говорит он, то ли спрашивая, то ли утверждая.  
Мужчины стоят на обзорной площадке, рассматривая затаившийся город. Рукам теплее не в карманах, а когда их греет чужая ладонь.


	6. Апельссиииинкиии

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: генштаб и примазавшиеся

Они были везде.   
Идеально круглые, чуть приплюснутые с краев, с крупными порами или наоборот, с тонкой кожурой. Одни хотелось очистить, легко отделяя толстую кожицу, другие - разрезать напополам и, облизывая пальцы от кислого сока, выдавить мутной жидкостью в стакан. Так, чтобы потом, морщась и сглатывая слюну, цедить. Или наоборот - выпить одним глотком. Чтобы потом хотелось крякнуть, выдыхая, и повторить снова. Может быть добавив лед.  
Апельсины заполняли его сознание. Апельсины окружили его в снах. Райнхард плавал в апельсиновом море, нырял в апельсиновые бассейны, душился апельсиновой туалетной водой, чистил зубы апельсиновой пастой.  
И, даже проснувшись, вынырнув из апельсинового рая, протягивал руку, брал из хрустальной вазочки сочный плод, например с красноватым бочком, и счищал ножиком тонкую шкурку, чтобы жмурясь от удовольствия чувствовать, как маленький кусочек солнца делится с ним здоровьем.

В этот раз во всем был виноват Мюллер. Из-за него изрядная часть генштаба полюбила апельсины. На них подсаживались почти как на наркотик.  
Началось все с Кирхайса. Лежа в палате, он вежливо отказывался, ссылаясь на рекомендации врачей, но Нейдхард был непреклонен. Они сверлили друг друга широко распахнутыми глазами и улыбались. Зигфрид сдался первым, все-таки его ранение было почти смертельным и силы были на исходе.   
Потом - Фаренхайт. С Адальбертом было проще. Он достал маленький нож странной формы, меланхолично очистил фрукт и съел его. Так же он поступил и с другими апельсинами, уничтожив их один за одним через равные промежутки времени. Чувствовался в его подходе некоторый опыт... какая-то привычность к апельсинам.

Передавая Яну Венли сетку с цитрусовыми, в знак дружеских намерений империи, Мюллер чувствовал себя немного идиотом, но ему показалось, что это будет правильным.  
С Лютцем оказалось тоже очень просто. Он с радостью принял "продуктовую корзину". Мужчины даже немного посмеялись над тем, что Мюллер наверно владеет апельсиновыми плантациями и таким образом обеспечивает себе надежный рынок сбыта и рекламу.

Сам Нейдхард ел апельсины не часто. Пробовал предназначенные Райнхарду - этого было достаточно. Ну и иногда, перед самыми ответственными сражениями или встречами. Например при посещении Оскара он Ройенталя это было необходимо.  
Разговор с разноглазым адмиралом, маявшимся под домашним арестом, был непростым. От первого апельсина, который в него кинул гостеприимный хозяин, Нейдхард увернулся, второй - поймал. К пятой минуте вежливого кружения по гостиной гость был готов воспользоваться какими-либо подручными средствами, чтобы зафиксировать Ройенталя и затолкать ему в глотку насильно хотя бы один плод.   
Мужчины покружили по гостиной еще немного. Чутье и опыт подсказывало Мюллеру, что применение силы ничего не даст.   
В итоге Оскара он взял измором.  
Надо сказать, что когда Ройенталь брал двумя пальцами дольку и отправлял ее в рот, то вид он при этом имел оскорбленной невинности. Будто Нейдхард его травит в лучших традициях старого Рейха.  
Увы отравы в фруктах не было. Пользы от апельсинов было много, а сыпь, которой покрылся Ройенталь, должна была скоро пройти. По крайней мере, выскакивая за порог, Мюллер тешил себя надеждой на это.

Теперь Нейдхарду осталось самое сложное. Откашлявшись, он открыл папку с документами, пробежал распечатку глазами. вспоминая, закрыл папку, снова откашлялся и, постучавшись, зашел в палату к господину военному министру, пострадавшему во время теракта. Жалкий получасовой доклад о происхождении апельсинов, их свойствах, составе, влиянии на здоровье, а так же их роли в культуре, искусстве и истории современной цивилизации, и Оберштайн, согласился, что он он обязан съесть. Хотя бы один.  
Как никогда в этот момент Нейдхард чувствовал себя цирковой обезьянкой, которой в награду за хорошо исполненный трюк, дали банан. Только это был не банан, а апельсин, и дали его не Нейдхарду, а он сам дал его Оберштайну.

Конечно. Мюллер мог перестать таскаться за его величеством и его адмиралами с ящиком апельсинов, но так ему было спокойнее и иногда, за завтраком, когда он сам с удовольствием выпивал стакан свежевыжатого сока, Нейдхард понимал почему. Но, конечно же, никому не рассказывал. Зачем? Все равно не поверят.


	7. Странная сказка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке eli_lu Райнхард/Брунгильда. История любви. Неточное соответствие заявке. Не Н! (( (я чего-то не увидела это ограничение).   
Спасибо клипу гр. Горыныч и тов. Высоцкому за названия королевств.

“В тридевятом царстве, в тридевятом государстве, жил был злой придворный колдун. И была у него прекрасная дочь. Хрупкая, белокожая, с вьющимися белыми волосами. Как и положено дочери злого колдуна, она могла и коня на скаку остановить, и от батюшкиного гнева спрятаться. Бойкая была девица.  
Тут приезжал с посольством король соседнего, триодинадцатого царства. И очень дочери волшебника понравился юноша из свиты. Прекрасный, необычной, фарфоровой красотой, он абсолютно не обращал внимания на окружающих дам и отчаянно скучал.  
Визит продлился недолго, но девушка влюбилась в этого юношу. Стала она просить отца, чтобы он выдал ее за него замуж. А колдун рассердился, и сказал, что раз она так хочет, то будет принадлежать этому выскочке. Превратил он свою единственную дочь в прекрасную белоснежную лошадь, да и отправил в подарок повелителю триодинадцатого царства. Напоследок сказал, что если юноша узнает ее, то заклятье развеется, и будет они жить долго и счастливо. А если нет, то тогда быть ей навечно лошадью. И предупредил, что чем дольше она будет в зверином облике, тем больше будет забывать свою человеческую жизнь. И если юноша не поторопиться, то, даже узнав ее, не сможет расколдовать.

Король триодиннадцатого царства был удивлен, получив в подарок прекрасную белоснежную кобылу, но он решил, что староват для нее, а вот младший брат его фаворитки вряд ли сможет устоять перед таким прекрасным животным. Он оказался прав, мальчишка влюбился в лошадь с первого взгляда и старался не расставаться с ней. Долго ли коротко ли, но шло время. Юноша возмужал, прошел через многие испытания, стал новым властителем триодинадцатого царства. И всегда с ним рядом был его верный боевой конь. Он подолгу разговаривал со своей любимицей и иногда даже мечтал, чтобы она стала человеком и смогла ответить ему. Но лошадь только косила круглым глазом, да прядала ушами, доверчиво подталкивая его в плечо.  
Думаете, дочь колдуна была несчастна? Нет. Она так любила юношу, что была счастлива от того, что просто находится рядом с ним. Может защищать и оберегать его. Тем более, что как друга он ценил ее гораздо больше, чем ценил бы девушкой. Один раз только ей было грустно, когда в прекрасный солнечный день она везла его с молодой женой из храма во дворец. Сердце обливалось кровью, от того, как он счастлив. Но через несколько дней молодая жена осталась во дворце, а они отправились в очередной поход.  
Битва была страшной, многие из соратников молодого короля погибли, а она спасла его от раны, приняв удар на себя. Она была готова умереть за него, но ее спасли. А король... король вернулся из похода с победой, лишь для того, чтобы скончаться в своей постели от неизлечимой болезни. А дочь волшебника ничем не могла ему помочь, ведь она уже почти совсем потеряла человеческий разум. Она мирно дожила свой век, на ней учился верховой езде юный принц и очень горевал, когда старая лошадь умерла.“  
Алек захлопнул книгу, взятую наугад из кабинета на отцовском флагмане. Он и раньше читал ее, и не очень-то нравилась ему, эта сказка с печальным концом. Сказки должны быть другими! Юноша обязательно должен был узнать прекрасную дочь колдуна и жениться на ней. Почему война была ему ближе семьи? Впрочем, кто их поймет, этих сказочных героев. Да и ему больше медлить нельзя. Сегодня он в первый раз поведет за собой флотилию в учебный поход. Алек грустно усмехнулся. Белоснежная «Брунгильда» чем-то напоминала эту лошадь из сказки. А неизвестный автор не дал имена своим героям.


	8. Конкурс парадных портретов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Райнхард, Хильда

“Внимание-внимание! Подданные Империи! Его Императорское Величество Райнхард Первый объявляет конкурс на место придворного живописца! Спешите! Отбор будет проводиться до окончания года!” Этим сообщением пестрели заголовки центральных газет. Невиданное событие, любой человек, из любого сословия и любой из планет мог попробовать свои силы.

В кабинете Император разбирал стопки макулатуры и корил себя последними словами. Ну, зачем ему захотелось лично проследить за тем, кого выберут в придворные художники? Надо было соглашаться на Мерклингера. Ну и пусть дважды портрет Кайзера вешали вверх ногами, и обращали на это внимание, только на презентации нового полотна. И не важно, что Райнхард не мог отличить себя от сестры, на некоторых картинах (к этому он уже привык), но случались конфузы и похлеще. Например, он долго восторгался белизной плаща, и тонко переданным переживанием.... а оказалось, что показывал на «Брунгильду». Сам Кайзер был изображен в другом углу. В общем, отношения с современными течениями живописи в лице адмирала-художника у Райнхарда не сложились. Если уж они так нужны для поддержания имперского образа и развития культуры, то он хочет себя на них узнавать. Точка.  
Самовнушение спасало, но не на долго.

На эскизах, фотокопиях и репродукциях был: Кайзер на мостике, Кайзер карающий, Кайзер-атлант, держащий галактику на плечах, и даже Кайзер в одиночку, выносящий на руках диван с заболевшим пажом, из горящего дома. В голову закрадывалась крамольная мысль: “Почему я не Гольденбаум, расстрелял бы всех к Хель!”

Секретарь задумчиво смотрела в окно. Пусть на улице слякоть, но у фройляйн в душе определенно была весна. Причем объектом воздыхания был кто-то со светлыми волосами. Объяснить иначе, почему понимающая с полуслова Хильда раз за разом подсовывала полотна монументальные и героического содержания, Кайзер не мог.

Конный портрет на боевом единороге Его Императорское Величество комкал с особым остервенением. Все адмиралы, как люди - на лошадях. И даже Оберштайн. А он - на единороге.  
Райнхард с тоской посмотрел на оставшиеся работы. Еще несколько минут мучений и можно будет заняться чем-нибудь стоящим.

Пластиковый конвертик приклеился к одной из репродукций, и если бы он не привык все дела выполнять тщательно, то отправил бы в корзину к остальным шедеврам. Он затаился видимо с самого начала отбора, возможно, сочли примечанием к полотну и, благодаря случайности, он попал на стол к императору.  
Кайзер вытряхнул на стол два небольших листка простой бумаги. Повертел в руках, улыбнулся, (за это при Гольденбаумах расстреляли бы без колебаний), и размашисто подписал: “Утвердить”.  
Когда вечером фройляин разбирала папку с одобренными документами, то Райнхард с портрета таки не поднял глаза, продолжая расчесывать длинные волосы. На другом же рисунке он сладко спал, обняв старого плюшевого мишку.


	9. Барышни Биттенфельд

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> барышни Биттенфельд, Алек, Феликс

Я вздрагиваю от холода  
Мне хочется онеметь  
А в небе танцет золото,  
Приказывает мне петь

\- Пока папа! Пока мама!  
Две кудрявые огненно-рыжие девушки синхронно чмокнули в щеки сначала главу семьи, а потом и его супругу.  
\- Мы - кататься! Будем вечером!  
Получив разрешение, близняшки испарились из гостиной.  
Фриц-Йозеф не одобрял современную женскую моду, ведь мир с Альянсом принес в женский гардероб брюки, но все же, когда его дочери ездили на лошади в мужском седле, ему было спокойнее.  
Биттенфельд по праву гордился дочерьми. Утонченные, нежные, они во всем пошли в его красавицу-жену. Они прекрасно танцевали, он с удовольствием слушал, как они музицируют. В музыке он может и не разбирался, но выглядело красиво. Надо было только определиться, в чьи надежные мужские руки можно будет отдать его беззащитных девочек, а то ведь вырастут и оглянуться не успеешь.  
Госпожа Биттенфельд тоже гордилась своими дочерьми. Она прекрасно знала, что на равне с уроками танцев они занимаются фехтованием, причем даже с большим усердием. Хвала богам, год назад их затея стать жокеями провалилась. Предпочтение отдали более низким наездникам. Так же она была в курсе, ведь на то ведь она и мама, чтобы все знать, что дочери неоднократно посещали стрельбище. Но пусть это останется их маленькой женской тайной. Отцам не к чему знать такие подробности из жизни детей.

У барышень Биттенфельд было два главных недостатка: они часто говорили одновременно и любили театрализованные представления.

В императорский сад сестры проникли без проблем. Юного кайзера нашли тоже через несколько минут.  
\- Его Императорское высочество скучает? – девушка справа от Алека изысканно поклонилась.  
\- Ах Алек, Вам наверно ужасно наскучили эти бесконечные официальные мероприятия, – барышня слева присела в глубоком реверансе, что в брючном костюме выглядело странно, но весьма элегантно.  
Они обошли юношу с двух сторон, будто пытаясь взять в клещи.  
\- Не изволите ли вы составить нам компанию на конной прогулке, - снова учтивый полупоклон.  
\- Действительно, ваше высочество, - девушка кокетливо обмахнулась несуществующим веером. - Сегодня такая чудесная погода.  
Алек улыбнулся и сделал шаг назад. И тут, будто повернули переключатель, теперь правая сестра была утонченно женственной, а левая, встав по стойке смирно, сложила руки за спиной.  
\- Дорогая сестра, мне кажется Алек еще не узнал кто из нас кто, – в голосе «солдатика» выверенная доза иронии.  
\- Ах, действительно, мы же еще ему не слова не дали сказать! – жеманно ответила вторая.  
Алек зажмурился и указал сначала на правую, потом на левую девушку:  
\- Криста, Николь, я очень рад вас видеть.  
Близнецы разочарованно переглянулись и спрятались юноше за спину, чтобы перемешаться.  
Через мгновенье они вынырнули обратно, и, синхронно склонив головы, произнесли:  
\- А сейчас?

Алек притворно задумался, но тут из-за кустов появился Райнер. Он обладал поразительной способностью появляться незаметно. Юный Ройенталь приобнял девушек за талию и по очереди подтолкнул к будущему Кайзеру.  
\- Николь и Криста, я тоже рад вас всех видеть.  
Девушки показали ему язык, их настроение снова улучшилось:  
\- А вот и не угадал! Награда проигравшему.  
Райнера чмокнули с двух сторон. Он воспринял утешительный приз, как должное.  
\- Награда победителю, – поцелуи в щеку достались и Алеку, только он мучительно покраснел.

Как только четверка выехала из конюшни на простор, девушки сразу пустили коней в галоп. Юноши немного отстали.  
\- И кто тебе больше нравится?  
\- А ты их различаешь? – золотистая бровь удивленно взлетела вверх.  
\- Им нравится, когда их не могут различить.– Райнер равнодушно пожал плечами. – И нравится, когда ты узнаешь. Мне кажется, что из Николь получится отличная кайзерин.  
\- Так заметно?  
Райнер отмолчался.  
\- Алек, его превосходительство адмирал будет долго смеяться, если узнает, что его барышни нас обогнали.  
Кронпринц привстал на стременах, и перед тем как пришпорить коня прокричал, подражая Биттенфельду:  
\- Вперед, мои Черные Уланы! За мной!  
Девушек они догнали только у самых развалин.


	10. Дамы Минц

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шенкопф-дедушка

\- Расслабь кисть! Сколько раз я тебе говорил не зажиматься!  
Девочка сосредоточилась и выстрелила  
\- Неплохо, 9-ка. Но надо лучше готовиться к выстрелу!

Дверь буквально смело звуковой волной:  
\- Вальтер! Что тут, черт побери, происходит!  
\- Не ругайся при ребенке!  
\- Не уходи от ответа! Она же девочка!  
\- И что? Я не просил вас о девочке!  
-Эсси, немедленно иди сюда!  
\- Но мама! Я хочу еще пострелять, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Девочка нехотя подошла к маме, но тут же скорчила умильную рожицу.  
На Катерозе такие рожицы уже давно не действовали, но дед моментально растаял и заговорщицки подмигнул, за что был награжден грозным взглядом дочери.  
\- Ну мама! Папа говорил, что ты сама прекрасно стрялешь и даже летала на истребителе! Как настоящая Валькирия!  
\- Спартанец, - машинально поправила Катерозе, - И вообще, при чем здесь это! Была война, а у твоего отца язык без костей. Марш на «Этикет»!  
\- А что значит «язык без костей»?

Дамы Минц скомкано попрощались и продолжили пререкания уже в коридоре.

Розенриттер ухмыльнулся, поднял пистолет и выстрелил. В яблочко, конечно же.  
«Ничего, она еще немножко потренируется и утрет нос этому сопляку Аттенборо.»  
Еще один небрежный выстрел и снова точное попадание.  
«Ха! Катерозе еще не знает, что я уже заказал уменьшенную версию штурмового топора. Это ведь лучший подарок девочке на 10 лет!»  
Долвольный собой и жизнью Вальтер фон Шенкопф громко рассмеялся.


End file.
